HEARTLESS
by makacatori
Summary: YAOI , SasuNaru Summary inside HAITUS
1. Prologue

**HEARTLESS**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary**: Sasuke returns to Konoha after seven years away. Leaving the corpses of both Orochimaru and Itachi behind him. Expecting to be welcomed home with open arms Sasuke is surprised to find many of his friends openly wanting him executed. Thankfully the council holds a lot of power. But why dose everyone hate him and why hasn't he seen or heard anything of Naruto. And what are these growing feelings for his old best friend. Who is the incredible red-eyed ANBU behind the porcelain mask, who confuses Sasuke with his intent?

**WARNING**: YAOI, sex, swearing, suicidal themes, gore and possible character deaths

PROLOGUE

**Traitors and Monsters**

"You want the Kyuubi brat alive right?"

"His name is Naruto-" Tsunade said through gritted teeth, her hands clenched into fists.

"If you want him alive you won't have Sasuke Uchiha executed and you will give him Jurnin status and deploy him in the field."

"Are you threatening me?" The council was stubbornly silent. "The Uchiha is a traitor, a T-R-A-I-T-O-R!"

"And the Kyuubi brat is a murderer!"

The Kyuubi and Naruto are two very different beings—"

" --And Sasuke Uchiha is not the curse mark—"

Outside the door Sasuke frown turned darker and his Sharigan surface without bidding. _'Why wouldn't the bitch give up yet? He would be reinstated as a ninja here even if that meant killing the Hokage. But they really didn't need to drag the dobe into the argument.'_ However much Sasuke held the dobe in contempt Naruto still had a place in his heart.

While being with Orochimaru, Naruto had become a conflicting obsession. His mind was telling him to kill the dobe to gain power. While his heart screamed that he should kill himself before he ever hurt the idiot. Thankfully those emotions began to die as Naruto's face faded. When he killed Orochimaru and his brother Itachi those feelings, like his heart, was almost gone.

But he had expected Naruto to come greet him at the very least, but he hadn't seen or heard anything about Naruto. When Sakura had shown up to check on his health she was cold, but polite. However, when he asked about Naruto she slapped him and screamed, "You don't deserve to speak that name." Had Naruto died? Sasuke had become angry and demanded answers that Sakura refused to give. She left him with "You deserve to suffer just like he did!" Had he killed Naruto? So many deaths were on his hands as an assassin for Orochimaru. Had Naruto just been another assignment?

Now he knew. Naruto was alive. For an odd reason his heart stirred… was it relief? Why hadn't Naruto come to greet him?

------ 2 hours later -------

Sasuke headed towards his bedroom, seven years away from Konoha, had changed both Sasuke and the house a lot.

In appearance, nineteen-year-old Sasuke had turned into quite the looker. Glossy black hair that fell just below his shoulders was always tied back in a half ponytail, allowing the majority of his hair to fall and curl at the ends. His marble white skin covered lean, but powerful muscles. His pale face had thinned and gained a heart-like shape. Black eyes had lightened to a mesmerizing dark brown. His lips were full, and he possessed a delicate nose and long lashes. He had grown quite tall (around 6' 5"), with broad shoulders and a toned stomach. He was surely a sex-god come to grace the earth with his magnificent presence.

However, while Sasuke had outwardly flourished the house had decayed. The streets of the Uchiha estate was littered with stagnate pools, garbage and back up sewage. Several houses had been broken into and valuables stolen. Many of the houses were covered with painted graffiti. The only livable house was the main house, which Sasuke had secured before his departure.

Inside Sasuke the house's appearance could be reflected. He had once compared himself with the Uchiha estates empty, cold, dark, haunted and loveless. Time with Orochimaru had not disturbed this mindset, but propelled it into darker places. Making him question dark possibilities "was he ever loved?" He had always been second best, people wanted him for his name, wealth and looks… but truly was he ever loved? Sasuke played right into Orochimaru's hands becoming more condescending, aloof and cold. However, this manipulation would be Orochimaru's downfall. Sasuke would kill him, when he found Orochimaru useless and beneath him.

Why had Sasuke returned? He was still unsure. Did he want to revive his clan? Perhaps that was the reason. But he doubted he would ever find a woman he could love. He could knock some woman up and take the child… but he couldn't see himself raising a child alone and unloved. He would most likely turn the child into a cynical bastard and most likely meet his demise much like his parent and Orochimaru met theirs.

Tomorrow would be a long day he was sure. The council had won over the Godiame using threats against Naruto and the next step would be to be reintroduced to his Jurnin peers. Tomorrow would be an interesting introduction to a new life.

Sasuke made his way to his bedroom. Changed the dusty sheets and got into bed. Looking out the window at the storm he bolted up right in terror when a strike of brilliant blue lightening illuminated a masked figure, sitting in a tree inches away from his window. Red eyes peered through mask scanning Sasuke. Making Sasuke feel naked and helpless.

When the next bolt of lightening the lit the sky the figure was gone from the tree. But now its presence radiated killer intent in Sasuke very room, making Sasuke freeze in panic. The intent was so incredible that Sasuke appeared a deer caught in a car's headlights. He felt helpless, something he had not felt in a long time. "Welcome home Sasuke." Said a husky voice behind him. Sasuke was too paralyzed with fear to turn. A hand encircled his throat briefly before dropping to his naked chest.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked shakily. Sweat falling from his brow.

"Nothing." The voice said before abruptly it was gone. The presence and killer intent disappeared like it had never existed.

To say the least Sasuke didn't get a very good night of sleep.

**Okay short Chapter… working on FAN CLUB and GENERIC now… more later.**

**-TK**


	2. Twilight

**HEARTLESS**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary**: Sasuke returns to Konoha after seven years away. Leaving the corpses of both Orochimaru and Itachi behind him. Expecting to be welcomed home with open arms Sasuke is surprised to find many of his friends openly wanting him executed. Thankfully the council holds a lot of power. But why dose everyone hate him and why hasn't he seen or heard anything of Naruto. And what are these growing feelings for his old best friend. Who is the incredible red-eyed ANBU behind the porcelain mask, who confuses Sasuke with his intent?

**WARNING**: YAOI, sex, swearing, suicidal themes, gore and possible character deaths

**A/N: **The whole purpose of this story was built of an annoying detail in a few other stories. Sasuke returns and everyone accepts him back with open arms? How realistic is that (note sarcasms in author's voice)? He tried to kill Naruto after all. And he betrayed Konoha! So in this story Sasuke is a bad guy at first, but eventually people will come to grudgingly accept him again. Don't worry SEME Sasuke and UKE Naruto will happen. Also I still read stories with people accepting him and forgiving him easily. I love creative stories!

**Twilight**

(Chapter One)

**---- The Hokage's office ---- Night—**

A porcelain masked ANBU appeared from the darkness in Tsunade's office. Tsunade jumped "Jesus Christ Naruto! You fucking prick, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Please excuse my rudeness Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a voice devoid of emotion.

Tsunade glared at him for a moment before sighing, "Naruto was the mission a success?"

"Yes mama."

"Aren't you going to question me?"

"It's not my place Hokage-sama."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that!"

"It's not my place."

"Naruto take off you mask and tell me it's not your place!"

Without a second of hesitation Naruto removed his mask revealing an ethereal, yet scary countenance. His face was of a god-like beauty, but for its beauty it was as lifeless as a stone statue. Neither his face nor hauntingly beautiful eyes portrayed any emotion. " It's not my place Hokage-sama."

"Damn it Naruto, why can't you be your old self?"

"That old Naruto died when I was driven to take my own life." He said coolly, but a hint of remorse made its way into his voice unbidden.

"Don't you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your old friends. They still ask after you."

"We both know my feelings towards the concept of friendship."

"Sasuke was a bad apple… a mistake!"

"That's why I don't trust anyone. You never know when you'll get another bad apple."

"You don't even trust me do you?"

"No one." There was a long pause as a single tear trickled down Tsunade's face. "May I be dismissed?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded mutely. And he was gone.

"Curse you Uchiha! I will get my revenge!" Tsunade screamed into the night as tears slipped down her cheeks.

**---- The Hokage's tower ---- Day—**

Sasuke stood silently, impassive, regal and proud to the right of Tsunade's desk. Off duty Jurnin, Churnin and a few ANBUfiled in taking seats in rows. Dressed in a black Jurnin vest with the Uchiha crest on the back, narrow black pants, a three quarter length sleeved black turtle neck and black combat boots, Sasuke was a breath taking sight, but surprisingly the reaction to his presence was opposite. Disgust, anger and hate oozed off of the gathering crowd. Killer intent rose, but it was pathetic really… nothing compared to the power that rolled off of _THAT_ ANBU that had scared Sasuke shitless. He hadn't a wink of sleep after that terrifying visitation.

A few ANBU walked in, but Sasuke paid them n heed until he recognized a familiar porcelain mask. It was not hard to distinguish this mask among the others for this was not an animal mask. It was human face in gales of laughter; eyes turned upwards, decorative tears falling down chunky cheeks, mouth open in a hearty laugh showing nothing, but darkness. The mask was a complete eerie white.

Sasuke froze as suddenly the mask turned towards him and the once black eyes suddenly glowed a brilliant red. Killer intent washed over the gathering mass. Making many Churnin and ANBU alike gasped for breath. Everyone froze in terror glancing between Sasuke, who sweat nervously and the monstrous ANBU.

Abruptly the killer intent dissipated as the ANBU spun on his heel and left the room. When he was gone everyone slumped in his or her seats emotionally drained from the encounter.

"Sasuke how do you like my pet?" A voice asked Sasuke, who jumped and spun around to face Tsunade, who wore a sadistic smirk. "I'm thinking of making him your personal guard. The council did allot me one. By the way how did you sleep?"

Sasuke's hands clenched in rage. _The sadistic bitch would be hearing from the council, _Sasuke thought.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to the recent addition to our Jurnin list," several Churnin clenched his or her fists. Anger and jealousy visibly etched into their faces. "Sasuke Uchiha trained by the Senin Orochimaru and proud to have completed 22 assassinations, 14-s-ranked missions, 30-a-ranked missions, 11-b-ranked missions, 7-c-ranked missions and 0-d-ranked missions."

_Tsunade was enjoying this way too much! The council had forbidden her from saying anything negative about the Uchiha, but she COULD say his **'**accomplishment**'**. And she just loved the look she was getting form the Uchiha._ "A loyal ninja to his hidden village, the Village hidden in the sound." People cursed under their breath. "Would you like to add anything Sasuke-kun?" asked Tsunade sweetly a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Yes, in two of my S-class missions I effectively ended both Orochimaru's and the Sound's threat to Konoha. Also I've—" no one was paying him any attention as they filed out of the room. A few spit at Sasuke's feet.

As they left Sasuke heard a pale eyed girl speaking to a hawk masked ANBU. "I can't believe Naruto nearly ended—" The ANBU slapped his hand over the pale eyed girl's mouth and turned his head towards the interested Sasuke.

"Neither can I believe he would do that over this piece of shit!" The ANBU practically spat the words out.

"Sasuke, you can leave my office now." Tsunade said languidly lounging in her comfortable office chair behind her desk. The livid raven haired beauty turned to her, his anger making him ugly.

"You will be hearing from the council!" Tsunade snorted at that obvious repercussion. Sasuke turned away from Tsunade and was ½ out the door when she suddenly burst into laughter.

"You should've seen – Gasp – your face! It was - gasp – so—" And Tsunade couldn't say any more as she fell from her seat laughing and rolled around on the floor gasping for breath. Sasuke stormed out of the room slamming the doors so hard that the doors cracked and splintered. And still Tsunade laughed.

**---- NARUTO'S p.o.v. ----**

The Hokage was playing a dangerous game with the Uchiha. And I for one didn't like it. Not that I was worried about violence, but politics are just as deadly. I knew she was pulling out all of the stops throwing caution to the breeze, doing anything to get her revenge on the Uchiha for nearly destroying me. I knew I was hurting her, but I made a deal with a very reluctant devil. The Kyuubi took away my pain in exchange for no more suicide attempts.

Kyuubi learned the hard way that death for a demon was not fun. What Sasuke and Konoha did not know was he had succeeded in killing me… but Kyuubi would not let it stay that way. He took away my one chance at peace. He made me near immortal. But that didn't take away the pain.

---- FLASH BACK ---- 7 years ago --- the hospital ---

"His vitals are dropping!"

"Naruto you baka what were you thinking?" Tsunade whispered as she bent over me. Everything was growing hazy from blood loss.

"Hokage-sama" I whispered catching her attention immediately. She sighed in relief.

"He'll be fine." She said smiling as my vitals returned to normal.

"Hokage-sama…" I whispered again "I want to die! I don't want feel it any more. This feeling that is tearing me apart. BETRAYAL."

---- END OF FLASH BACK ----

That was the last emotion I felt before I made the deal with Kyuubi. BETRAYAL. And I haven't regretted it once.

I sealed my fate. I just hope the Hokage doesn't follow my example and seal hers.


End file.
